


A Promise Kept

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>회지 작업을 제때 마무리 할 수 있게 빌어주세요....(흐릿</p></blockquote>





	A Promise Kept

"아싸!!!"

포커용 카드가 어지럽게 흐트러진 테이블 앞에서 상대방 남자는 어이없다는 표정으로 양 손을 들었다. 판을 구경하던 사람들은 재밌다는 듯 낄낄거리며 승자의 등을 두드리고 대단하다며 엄지를 치켜 올렸다.

"젠장."

허탈한 표정으로 고개를 저으며 품에서 구겨진 종이를 꺼낸다. 에그시는 그것을 재빠르게 낚아채며 자리에서 후다닥 일어났다. 승선시간이 얼마 남지 않았기 때문이다. 청년은 안 챙기느니만 못한 낡아빠진 겉옷과 배낭을 어깨에 걸치고 환하게 웃으며 인사했다.

"그럼 잘 쓸게! 야호! 미국이 날 부른다!!"

빠르게 입구로 달려가 삐걱이는 나무문을 벌컥 연다. 시원한 바닷바람이 훅 끼쳤다. 고개를 오른편으로 돌리자 어마어마한 크기의 배가 항구에 붙어 서 있었다. 복잡하게 이어진 다리 위로 잘 차려 입은 남녀가 올라간다. 뒤편엔 나무판자에 밧줄을 매달아 승객들의 짐을 싣고 있다. 타이타닉. 신도 가라앉힐 수 없는 배. 지금까지의 모든 기술과 지성이 집약된 인류의 보물. 신문 지상에서 매일 찬양해대던 그 배였다. 감히 자신 같은 거렁뱅이는 탈 수도 없는. 에그시는 낡은 소맷단 속에 숨겨둔 가짜 카드를 만지작거리며 미소한다. 미국에 가면 한 몫 잡을 수 있을 거야. 거긴 금광도 지천에 널렸다고 했어. 심장이 터질 듯 두근거렸다. 분명, 좋은 일이 생길 것이다.

 

 

  
"하트 경."

까만 수트를 완벽하게 차려입은 남자가 고개를 돌린다.

"여긴 에드워드 존 스미스 선장님입니다."  
"반갑습니다, 하트 경. 모시게 되어 영광입니다."

승선용 다리 앞에 선 제복 차림의 남자가 부드럽게 미소 짓는다.

"해리 하트 입니다. 언젠가 배를 탄다면 선장님의 배이길 바랬죠."

악수를 하며 대꾸한다. 중년의 점잖은 남자는 왕족이었는데, 루머에 의하면 미국에 약혼녀를 만나러 간다고 했다. 왕족과 귀족, 미국과의 자원 문제, 돈이 오고가는 비지니스 결혼이라는 평이 지배적이었지만 알 도리가 있나. 어찌되었던 해리 하트는 이 배의 최고 VIP였다. 선장은 소문에 신경 쓰지 않으려 애쓰며 대답했다.

"편안하고 즐거운 여행이 될 겁니다. 기대하셔도 좋습니다. 하트 경의 객실은..."

선장이 옆을 돌아보자 곁에 선 남자가 재빨리 들고 있던 서류를 훑어보았다.

"경치가 아주 좋은 곳입니다. 바로 안내해 드리겠습니다."  
"그럼, 나중에 뵙죠."

탑햇을 들었다가 내리며 해리가 인사했다. 앞장 선 선원이 이야기하기 시작했다.

"객실 창으로 바다가 보입니다. 개인적으로 사용하실 수 있는 산책 코스도 마련되어 있습니다. 하트 경께서 좋아하시는 요리도 이미 주방에 자료가 넘어가 있으니 원하는 것이 있다면 언제든 호출해주십시오. 다리가 조금 흔들립니다. 천천히 올라오세요."

 

 

  
3등실 사람들 이야기로는 1등칸은 전망도 더 좋고 훨씬 넓고 근사한 음식이 잔뜩 있다고 했다. 어차피 귀족들 한정이겠지만. 그네들은 자신들의 방 앞으로 체크되는 비싼 식사와 음료 값을 신경 쓰지 않는다. 이쪽이랑은 사정이 다르다 이거지. 육지보다 더 비싼 음식값에 결국 빵 한개만 사서 입안에 욱여넣고 있던 에그시는 사람들이 시끄럽게 술내기 팔씨름을 하고 있는 것을 보며 실실거렸다. 이런 장면은 살면서 지겹게 봤으니까 이제 배 구경을 했으면 좋겠는데. 청년은 거끌거끌하고 오래된 옷의 소매를 대충 걷어 올리며 복도로 나와 걸었다.

에그시의 숙소는 G갑판에 있었다. 바로 아래는 최하부 갑판이다. 덕분에 엔진이 도는 소리와 인부들의 고함소리가 가까이서 들렸다. 그래도 잠시 사용하던 다 쓰러져가는 오두막이나 노숙생활에 비하면 여긴 천국이다. 좁은 통로를 통과해 위로 올라간다. 이 거대한 배는 어마어마한 길이를 자랑했다. 듣기로는 250미터 이상이라고 한다. 끝까지 전속력으로 달리는데 30초 가까이 걸린다는 의미다. 굉장하지! 11층짜리 배의 상층에는 탁 트인 갑판에 야자수 코트, 체육관과 도서관이 있다는 소문이 있었다. 어차피 에그시는 3등실 손님이기 때문에 위쪽 덱에는 올라갈 수 없었다. 하지만 본래 룰은 깨라고 있는 게 아닌가. 짓궂은 미소를 띄며 청년이 휘파람을 불었다.

사람들에게 얻은 정보로는 3등칸 손님은 C 갑판까지 올라가는 것이 가능했다. 갑판 선미에 3등실 전용 휴게실이 있었으니까. 그렇다면 배 구조상 위로 올라갈 수 있는 지지대가 있을 테고, 지금은 밤이니까 B데크와 A데크 구경 정도는 몰래 할 수 있을 것이다.

C갑판 선미에서 하얀 기둥을 잡아 가볍게 윗 갑판으로 올라간 에그시는 조명이 닿지 않는 어두운 곳을 통해 다시 A 갑판으로 올라갔다.

"...었고 말일세."

막 데크 위로 올라가는데 사람 말소리가 들렸다. 늦은 시간이라 없을 줄 알았는데 아닌듯 싶다. 이제 와서 아래층으로 뛰어내리기엔 이미 너무 올라와 버렸고, 시끄러운 소리를 내고 싶지 않았기 때문에 에그시는 구조물 사이에 있는 좁은 틈에 기어들어가 몸을 웅크렸다.

"개인적으로 전 당신이 이 배를 타지 않길 바랬습니다."

차분한 포쉬 억양. 에그시는 입술을 일그러트렸다. 생각해보니 그렇다. A 갑판은 1등석 승객 전용이다. 귀족이나 갑부 뭐 그런 사람들뿐이라는 거지. 들키면 끌려 내려가는 것 이상이 될지도 모른다. 운 없으면 최하층 갑판으로 내려가 인부로 부려 먹힐지도. 생각하니 오싹해 에그시는 좀 더 몸을 구겼다. 두 사람이 떠나면 바로 내려가는 편이 좋을 것 같다.

"왕족으로 살았으니 그만한 일은 해야겠지."  
"당신이 말하는 '그만한 일'에는 다른 나라에 팔려가는 것도 포함되는 거였습니까."

아이고 왕족이라니. 걸리면 잡역부 신세로는 안 끝날지도 모르겠는데.

"팔려가는 거라. 자네 눈엔 그렇게 보였나."  
"유력 정치인 가문과 엮인 강제 혼인인데 다를 게 뭐 있습니까."

짧은 웃음소리가 난다.

"이미 결정한 거군요."  
"상관없네. 난 충분히 자유롭게 살았어. 한 번 사별한 전력이 있는 남자라도 소용이 있다면 응하는 수밖에."

잠시 대화가 끊어진다. 배가 물살을 가르는 소리가 주변을 느리게 채운다.

"거절할 수 있었던 거죠, 해리."

짧은 침묵.

"이 혼사로 영국이 얻을 패가 늘어난다면, 난 상관없어."

4월의 바람은 차다. 에그시는 두 사람의 대화를 듣다가 점점 몸이 떨려오는 걸 깨닫고 이를 꾹 물었다. 그도 그럴 것이 바닷바람에 차게 식은 구조물 틈에 쪼그리고 있어 금속의 한기가 고스란히 전해진 탓이다. 따뜻한 숄이나 겉옷이 있으면 좋으련만 거렁뱅이처럼 살아온 인생에 그런 좋은 게 있을 리 없다. 마른 손을 끌어당겨 팔 윗부분을 쓴다. 이래서 사람은 착하게 살아야 하나. 괜히 올라왔다가 고생만 하는구나. 웅크린 곳 바깥으로 까만 물결이 뒤로, 뒤로 흘러간다. 끝도 없이 이어지는 바다엔 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 오직 저 하늘에 가득 박힌 별들과 배에서 뿜어지는 빛뿐이다.

"먼저 들어가 보겠습니다."  
"그러게."  
"밤바람이 차니 일찍 쉬시고요."

나무 데크 위로 지나가는 가지런한 구두 소리. 에그시는 점점 몸이 떨려와 눈을 꾹 감았다 열었다. 이제 저 해리인지 왕족인지 뭔지 하는 남자만 가면 끝이다. 상황 봐서 아래층으로 뛰어 내리던가, 몰래 A 갑판을 구경하던가 할 수 있겠지.

순간 코끝이 시려왔다. 찬바람을 너무 오래 맞은 듯 하다. 급히 손으로 입을 막지만 더 차갑게 식은 손의 냉기 덕분에 청년은 거창하게 큰 소리로 재치기를 하고 말았다. 에취! 하고 나서 즉시 온 몸을 굳혔다. 아직 이 갑판 위엔 그 왕족이 있을 터였다. 아, 제발 자리에 없었으면 좋겠다. 소리가 안 나는 신발을 신고 있어서 떠난 걸 내가 몰랐던 거면 좋겠다. 하지만 자신의 바람을 들어주는 신은 없은 지 오래였다. 달칵, 하는 불길한 소리가 들렸다.

"나와."

더불어 무섭게 가라앉은 목소리까지. 이대로라면 죽어. 하는 불길함이 일렁였지만 나가도 죽고 안 나가도 죽는다면 제 발로 걸어가는 편이 나았다. 에그시는 이를 악 물고 조심스레 몸을 일으켰다.

"저기... 그게 엿들으려고 했던 게 아니고요."

상대는 왕족이다. 자칫하면 모독죄로 감옥에 끌려 갈 수도 있었다. 더 심한 일을 당할지도 모른다. 생각할수록 공포스러워 젊은 청년은 마른 몸을 떨며 A 갑판으로 올라가는 지지대를 붙들었다. 고개를 들어 올리자 어둠속에서 자신을 내려다보는 형형한 눈빛을 마주했다. 남자의 단단한 손엔 새카만 권총이 들려있었다. 오, 젠장. 빌어먹을. 에그시는 눈썹 끝을 떨어트린 채 주섬주섬 변명을 늘어놓았다. 어떻게든 상황을 모면해야 했다.

"그게... 전 요 아래 3등칸에 있는데요... 그러니까, 그냥 A 데크 구경을 하고 싶어서... 으아!?"

가는 펜스를 붙든 채 이야기하던 와중 파랗게 언 손이 미끄러졌다. 죽 미끄러지는 것과 동시에 발밑이 허해진다. 떨어진다! 하고 생각한 것과 동시에 큰 손이 에그시의 손목을 꽉 붙들었다. 당황으로 허둥거리자 붙들고 있던 남자가 짧게 명령했다.

"가만히 있어."

마치 바위 같은 단단한 음성에 움직임을 멈췄다. 신사는 손쉽게 에그시를 쑥 잡아끌어 데크위로 올렸다. 갑판을 붙들고 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉아 뒤를 돌아보니 시커면 바닷물이 너울거리며 위협했다. 아, 젠장 죽을 뻔했네. 가뿐 숨을 헐떡이는데 위편에서 차가운 음성이 떨어졌다.

"누구 사주로 왔지."  
"네?!"

절대 그런 게 아니었기 때문에 에그시는 급히 더듬대며 말을 이었다.

"아니, 아니 그게 아니에요. 정말로 그냥 구경 온 건데... 못 믿으시겠으면 지금 G 갑판에 가실래요? 저랑 같이 배에 탄 사람도 있는데 이야기를 들어보시면..."  
"일어나."

거칠게 팔을 붙들린다. 심기가 몹시 불편해 보이는 중년의 왕족은 권총을 홀스터에 걸고 에그시의 양 팔을 들게 했다. 그리곤 큰 손으로 팔 아래와 허리, 다리 사이를 꼼꼼히 더듬어 확인했다. 남자의 박력에 기가 죽은 청년은 얌전히 손을 벌린 채 왕족을 올려다본다. 확인이 끝났는지 오른팔을 잡은 남자가 손을 내리게 하다 잠깐 멈춘다. 남자의 굵은 손마디가 거친 재질의 천 너머 느껴졌다. 해리라고 불린 사람은 눈 사이를 좁히며 가만히 에그시를 내려다 봤다. 동시에 꼬르륵- 하는 소리가 두 사람 사이에 울린다. 부끄러움에 에그시의 얼굴이 굳고, 시선을 떨구자 남자는 한결 부드러워진 태도로 청년의 팔에서 손을 떼어냈다.

"의심해서 미안하구나. 너처럼 근육량이 없는 아이를 스파이로 쓰진 않지."

비루한 영양상태가 이럴 때 도움이 되다니. 좋아해야하는지 슬퍼해야하는지 알 수 없는 기분에 에그시는 주린 배를 감싸고 쓰게 웃었다.

"그...그럼 저 이제 가도 되나요?"

즉시 대꾸하지 않는 남자를 향해 눈썹을 들어 올리며 청년은 뒤편을 가리켰다. 이제 제 숙소로 갈까 하고요. 시간도 늦었고. 하하... 어색하게 얼어있는 에그시를 내려다보던 남자는 얇은 입술을 꾹 다물다가 느리게 이야기를 꺼냈다.

"실례가 되지 않는다면 내 방에 간단히 먹을 수 있는 게 있는데, 같이 가지 않겠니."

이게 무슨 소리지? 얼떨떨한 표정이 된 청년에게 신사가 말을 이었다.

"방금 널 오해한 것에 대한 사과를 하고 싶구나."  
"어, 어..."

먹을 수 있는 거? 미안하다고? 이거 공짜라는 소리지? 딱딱하고 퍼석한 빵이 아니라 귀족들이 먹는 좋은 음식을 주겠다는 소리지? 배불리 먹어도 괜찮다는 거지? 즉시 청년의 얼굴에 화색이 돌았다. 청년은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 신사를 올려다봤다.

"지, 지금 먹어도 돼요?"

황당한 질문에 남자의 얼굴이 잠깐 풀어진다. 그는 부드럽게 웃으며 몸을 틀었다.

"물론이지. 바로 근처니 함께 가자꾸나."

**Author's Note:**

> 회지 작업을 제때 마무리 할 수 있게 빌어주세요....(흐릿


End file.
